Mountainverse: How Mrs Hudson Learned to Knock
by Old Ping Hai
Summary: Another little one-shot based on my AU story, "John on Solid Ground." The title says it all.


Here's another little one-shot based on "John on Solid Ground."

Beta'd by Teek and Britpicked by johnsarmylady.

I actually remembered to mark this "complete" — unlike the last one, and I'm very sorry about that. "Mountainverse: Just Desserts" was a one-shot, as is this one.

Takes place not long after John's job interview at 221B and comes from something mentioned briefly in "John on Solid Ground."  
><em>From chapter 14:<em> "You think you had a problem?" Mrs. Hudson piped up. "Try walking in on them having…"

* * *

><p><strong>HOW MRS. HUDSON LEARNED TO KNOCK<strong>

_16:30 Hours_

Lying alone on the sofa, Sherlock Holmes sulked while Dr. John Watson studied high altitude medicine at the dining room table.

~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<br>_~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<em>

He sat up abruptly and drummed his fingers loudly on the coffee table for a few moments. He sighed experimentally a few times, each sigh more explosive than the one before.

But there was no reaction except:  
>~Flip~<br>_Scritch scritch scritch  
><em>~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<em>

The mountaineer thought he'd lose his mind if John didn't look up or say something soon, or do anything else besides that infernal page-turning and note-taking. Which was likely to go on for quite a while longer, because Sherlock himself had set John's study time at four hours, and John was nothing if not reliable and dogged. He sat down at the dining room table to study at the stroke of 16:00, got up only to put dinner in the oven and then sat right back down again until the food was ready. And this essentially meant four hours a day when John wasn't paying attention to Sherlock at all. When he wasn't looking at Sherlock with eyes that crinkled up happily at the corners. When he wasn't admiring Sherlock's brilliance. Sherlock was shocked at how much he missed John's attention during that four-hour period. He was also surprised how much he craved John's touch, and never more than when John's attention was elsewhere even though they were sitting within mere feet of each other.

~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<br>_~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<em>

John hadn't reacted at all to the finger drumming or loud sighs. So Sherlock stood up and started pacing in circles where John would be sure to see out of the corner of his eyes.

Still no reaction. John was deep in his studies. He was, in fact, completely engrossed in an article about blood doping to increase red blood cell count quickly vs. a slow, natural acclimatisation to high altitudes.

~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<br>_~Flip~  
><em>Scritch scritch scritch<em>

Sherlock cleared his throat several times. Nothing.

Exasperated with John's lack of response, Sherlock finally walked up behind the studious physician, pulled his chair back from the table, then immediately sat down straddling his lap.

"Sherlock, what?" John said, taken completely by surprise. He hadn't even noticed any of Sherlock's bids for attention.

In answer, Sherlock leaned forward to kiss him, lips already parted, tongue ready to dart out and meet John's. He was gratified when John's eyes immediately clouded over with desire. But the doctor gamely tried to keep control of the situation. "You know that I…I have to study."

"This will not distract from your studies very long, judging from what I'm seeing," Sherlock said smugly. John was hard already and his breathing rate had increased considerably: zero to sixty in just seconds, as it were. Sherlock kissed John, simultaneously reaching out to stroke his crotch. John made a very lovely gasping sound into Sherlock's mouth and attempted to spread his legs wider, even though Sherlock was firmly ensconced on them. In response, Sherlock widened his thighs to lower himself so his arse was on the chair, bringing their straining erections closer. "Oh, God, yes," John murmured. He reached his hands around Sherlock's body and cupped Sherlock's bum, pulling him even closer and hissing both his pleasure and his frustration when their erections made contact through their clothes.

"Sherlock, hurry, touch me," John begged, as he himself fumbled with Sherlock's flies.

"Not so interested in studying now?" Sherlock asked wickedly into John's ear, nipping and licking the lobe enthusiastically. Then he unzipped John's jeans, reached into his pants and freed his erection, which bobbed proudly between them. John pushed himself into Sherlock's hand and rutted to the best of his ability while his own hands groped around clumsily in Sherlock's pants.

Finally Sherlock had 100% of John's attention! Although the situation clearly wasn't going to last for long. John was already panting and gasping and thrusting helplessly against Sherlock's hand. Not to mention the heat that was coiling low in Sherlock's abdomen. He knew it wouldn't take much for either of them to spill into each other's hands…just some gentle stroking or thumbing, faster and faster, some tugging at each other and _oh!_

"Woo-hoo," came the call from the hallway, but two men in the throes of orgasm are not going to be at their most alert. Mrs. Hudson, used to wandering in and out as she pleased, tested the doorknob. Finding the door unlocked, in she sailed. And froze. "Oh my!" she ejaculated, pretty much at the same time as John and Sherlock did.

No one moved or spoke for a bit. Then Sherlock broke the thundering silence. "Mrs. Hudson," he said calmly, although he was breathing heavily, "have you never heard of knocking?"

Mrs. Hudson made a distressed noise. "I'm so sorry," she said. Her face was flame red, although neither John nor Sherlock would know that, because they had their own sex-flushed faces buried in each other's necks. "But the door was unlocked and it never occurred to me that…" She turned and fled.

"I thought you locked the door," Sherlock said into the nape of John's neck.

"Why would I lock the door? This is supposed to be my study time," John replied, his face pressed against the side of Sherlock's long, lovely throat.

"Oh, right," Sherlock said, and then they were laughing helplessly into each other's necks, unwilling to move, still coming down from the oxytocin and endorphin high that even Mrs. Hudson's unscheduled entrance had not been able to ruin.

**~~~/~~~**

"…And they were having sex right in one of the chairs to my lovely dining table!" Mrs. Hudson finished up.

"Ooo, do tell," Mrs. Turner said, eyes large as saucers. She may have had married ones, but _they_ kept their door firmly locked.

"Well, I really didn't see that much," Mrs. Hudson had to admit. "I walked in just as they were finishing up, if you catch my drift."

"You sound disappointed," Mrs. Turner said slyly.

Mrs. Hudson blushed. "I admit I wouldn't have minded seeing just how all that worked…but that's it. I will knock from now on. Next time one of them might have the other bent over the table!"

There was a moment of silence as Mrs. Turner considered the idea, and then both women sighed dreamily.


End file.
